


Raptor boys

by TheDragonWalker



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonWalker/pseuds/TheDragonWalker
Summary: Zuke and Rin spend some quality time together, with the company of some clawed friends.
Relationships: White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Raptor boys

Mostly everyone had turned in for tonight, quite a few dinosaurs nestling into their sleeping spots. There were no guests wandering the roads of the park, really only security were out at the time. That's why Zuke was out and about, he found nights like this to be the perfect time to spend time with his favorite person. He'd be alone for most of the walk, it was a job of finding Rin and his brothers right now, the group were security themselves, but that didn't stop Zuke from pulling his special someone away for some alone time. Just him and Rin....and his raptors. That's where Zuke had earned his title as "Raptor boy", it started with an obsession when the raptors were first hatched, Zuke had instantly cemented himself has the handler for the pack, and now they were something to behold, he never liked being away from them for long. Even on a little date with the one he loves, he'd prefer the raptors being there. It was mostly safety, but he's picked up on their pack instinct, that happens when you grow up around these animals. 

Never a dull moment that's for sure, and he found the group right where he'd expected. They were moving to protect that odd new paddock he'd seen probably, he was curious what would be in there. "Hey guys!" Zuke called, running up to them, the whole group were excited to see him, but they clearly had an idea on who he'd be seeking out. "Hey there, Zukey." Rin steps out, leaning down to kiss Zuke on the cheek. He has to lean down quite a bit, the 1010 gang make Zuke look pretty small when they're standing together. Zuke tries to keep his relaxed demeanor, yet he can't help blushing a bit when receiving affection from his partner. "I assume you're here to whisk me away to the raptor pen?" Rin cooed, he then stood back up, pretty much already knowing the answer. "You read my mind, mr. lightpole." Zuke joked with a smirk, Rin let out a bit of a laugh, his cheeks giving off a bit of a brighter glow.  
Just like that, they waved goodbye and made their way to go see the raptors.

It took a bit of a walk, the silence of the stroll occupied by flirts and hand holding, nobody stopped them when they went straight into the pen. At first, the place was seemingly empty, ground that hadn't been disturbed for a good hour, bushes that were still, the entire main area seemed void of life. Rin glanced around, there were normally always raptors there to greet them, so where were they?  
His puzzled expression reach Zuke's eyes, the other man just smirked, he raised a hand up and snapped his fingers twice. When there was still silence, and no response, he sighed, and with the shake of his head, bellowed out a raptor call. A call made by his own voice, that sounded exactly like that of a raptor, something Zuke had learned to to very well over time.

And just like magic, his call was returned, four dinosaurs answered, each just as loud, and in dashed the full pack, coming to a stop in front of the pair. Bellow was first, a striking raptor, some kind of pale blue as her skin, and an almost golden stripe going down her side. Followed by Hera, a more of a dusty colored raptor, she bares a stripe as well, but it's so close to her main color that it's almost unnoticeable. The pair of raptors studied the two, a quick glance at Rin, and then Bellow gave a bit of a shrill squeal. Ivory followed, her rough skin a rather pale grey, almost white. Then at last, the back of the pack, Locate. A green raptor with a bright blue stripe.  
Zuke surveyed the pack, making sure each and every raptor was accounted for. Then, he got down on the ground, accepting to onslaught of cuddles from his raptor pack. They were predators, but they were practically oversized puppies to Zuke. They chattered to him, and he chattered back, he'd almost forgotten Rin was standing there, a bit too absorbed in greeting his dinosaur pals.  
"I forget, are you here to _hang out with me, _or are you here to play with the raptors." Rin piped up, he had a rather sly expression as he held a hand out to Zuke.__

Zuke rolled his eyes, taking the hand of his partner and allowing himself to be pulled onto his feet. "What? You not gonna let me do both?", Zuke huffed, though in a playful manner. This earned him a chuckle and an eye roll from Rin, and the pair picked out a comfortable spot to settle down in. They were, as expected, swiftly joined by the raptor pack, Bellow insisted on curling around Zuke, but she did allow his robot boyfriend to cuddle up next to him. The rest of the pack picked their places, though Locate chose to remain standing, alert and on the look for any danger.  
They started to get comfortable, Zuke resting his head against Rin, Rin putting an arm around Zuke, whom had wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend, and was snuggling up to him, letting out what sounded like a faint purring noise, and closing his eyes. "Comfy?" Rin cooed, tilting Zuke's head up a little. "Yup." the tired trainer didn't seem to be much for talking right now, he was pretty much on Rin's lap now. The robot boy smiled warmly, he planted a small kiss on Zuke's forehead, "Good."  
"I love you babe."  
"Love you too, Zukey."


End file.
